Wow, What a Ride
by DramaXLifesXAdventure
Summary: Sora, Chole, and Kayla are totally normal, or so they thought. What will happen on their ride into Hogwarts and the world of Harry Potter the place they always dreamed they could go to. Harry/OC
1. And so it all Begins

_Disclaimer: I do not anything of Harry Potter i give all that credit to JK Rolling. thank ya, enjoy._

It was a great night. My friends Chole and Kayla were staying the night and my rents weren't going to nag us about our music and or loudness. But they wouldn't even notice because down stairs they were talking with Chole and Kayla's parents. And some how and some way, they seemed to be able to block us out. I don't know how they do it, because when the three us are together we go crazy. But right now we had the music turned down low and are doing each others hair. I was trying to put up Kayla's mass of curls in pony. I loved her hair color it was a dark reddish brown. Behind me trying to get my mess of wavy blond hair strait was my friend Chole. I heard her grunt in displeasure and from corner of my eye I could see her short deep red curls bounce.

"Sora i swear if your hair doesn't start working with me, i am going to chop it all off."

I made a not- so- needed- squeal and pulled my head away from her, because knowing her and her temper, she would. But by doing that I caused Kayla to fall forward seeing as she had been on the edge of my bed." Sora owowow. get the hell off me." And i had fallen off to.

But after ten seconds we were laughing like no tomorrow." You think we might need our brains checked." I said through my laughter." Probably." Chole agreed.

After awhile we final turned up the music and started dancing. when One Less Lonely Girl by Justin Bieber came on. We smiled and started sing along. When Choles favorite verse came up.

We let her sing and while she was my vision seemed to blur. And then it cleared but we weren't in my room any more, but you could still here the music. I looked around and I saw Chole and Kayla next to me, looking out in front of themsevles with amazed eyes. When I looked out I saw another Chole she was laughing with a boy who looked a lot like Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter. I mean he had the pale blond hair and very pale skin but that's all i could see from here.

But then my vision blurred again and I was now back in my room. But then it was Kayla's turn so she started sing. Thats when it happened again, but this time we we're in a corridor and Kayla was walking with a guy with dark skin and and messy dark hair. they were walking and flirting from what it looked like. After her favorite part ended the picture faded and we were back in my room again I looked at them and they seemed to shaking there heads. But then my part came up and I started sing along, only to see if the same thing would happen to me. While I was sing it happened and when I looked up I saw myself with a boy who looked a lot like Harry Freakin Potter. 'Okay I must be dreaming,' I thought. he was chasing me. It kinda looked like one of those cliché movie scenes, where the boy chases the girl. As my part ended, so did the dream image that I kinda wished I could live in forever. When the song finished out I turned the music down.

" What the hell just happened." I asked my friends who seemed be as clueless as I was.

"I don't know but i like it." Kayla said. I looked over to see what Chole was doing, she looked like she was looking for something. "Whatcha looking for ." I asked.

"My cellphone, I cant find it." She kept muttering bad things under her breathe. That's when final she decided to go loco and call for it like it was a puppy." Cell phone, oh cell phone where are you." And as if it heard her it went flying strait at her from where it was hidden.

"Oh my gosh how did I do that." She said amazed. 'wow that was like... Harry Potter cool.' I though stupidly. But then for some reason Kayla started laughing.

"Sora you are such a nerd." I looked at her with widen eyes.

"Umm Kayla sorry to break it to you but I didn't say anything." her eyes seemed to eye from head to toe as she spoke."Yes you did you said 'wow that's harry potter cool'." I shook my head and Chole did to. She widen her eyes and said." You might not have said it out loud, but you said it in your mind didn't you." She asked a smile breaking out on her face. I nodded my head up and down knowing what she getting at.

"Ok whats going on with us." Chole blurted like she had been holding it in for some time now.

" I don't know, but I wounder what powers I have." I said amazed. But as time ticked by and we waited, nothing seemed to happen. I got this feeling coming from them that they felt sorry for me but when I looked up they had smiles on there faces. But then it popped into my head. I had empathy powers. I started jumping up and down with a huge smile on my face and even though I had my eyes closed I could fell there confusion. But Chole being Chole figured it out and I felt her happiness seep into my body only making me more happy. But i could still feel Kayla's confusion." You idiot I have empathy powers." I said in excitement.

She made an O face and smiled to. After we calmed down we didn't know what to do, should we tell our parents, would they even believe us. "What should we doooo." I whined like a two year old. But at that moment an owl came through my window and dropped three letters and then glided back out the window. checking them we each noticed they had out names on them. we each turned a letter over and gasped in unison. They where letters... From Hogwarts.

**Hey guys so, what did ya think.**

**comment, like, whatever.**

**ohhh and thanks to all my fans who liked all my other storys but, i lost the files so i won't be writing them any more!  
**


	2. Flying Monkey

Disclaimer: Hey guys we all already know who owns Harry Potter so yeah.

Note: So I wasn't going to put out this chapter but its thanksgiving and I'm in the giving mood lol. Well hope you like it i know these first few chaptes are boring but trust me it gets better!

* * *

We where down the stairs in front of our parents before you could say flying monkeys. We out of breathe trying, to form sentences.

"You...wont..", "yeah..and..", and something along the lines " holly...f-" I know not very good language, but I'm not always a good person, but before I could finish my mom put her hand up and started speaking.

"What did you girls break noww.." She sighed. I looked to my side to see Kayla almost laughing her guts out.

"Mom we didn't break anything." I said with a whine. "Well then why did you come running down like Lord Voldemort was at your heels." I looked over at my father and mouthed 'nice expression dad.' He smiled and tipped his head forward like he had a hat in his hand and was saying nice day. As he did that his shoulder length brown shaggy hair fell forward.

"Ummm well we were kinda just hangin out when some weird stuff started happening." I started looking to Chole and Kayla for help.

"Yeah we where up there sing and stuff when we started seeing images and then..." Kayla trailed off not really knowing what happen to us. I could feel her confusion but what confused me was how scared the adults were feeling like something big was about to happen. Like some big secret is about to be unleashed, but before I could ask anything Chole started speaking.

"I was looking for my phone and after a while I started to call out to it like it was a dog and all I remember is a phone flying at my head like it heard me then..." she trailed off and me and her looked at kayla.

She sighed and started to speak." I then heard a voice inside my head and I could tell it was Sora's by the way it sounded and after that we decided to wait and see if something would happen to Sora..." the adults shifted there gazes to me. Not only could I see the horror in there faces I could feel, but it wasn't horror for not having the power it was horror that if I did have a power, something would be bad about that and things would change. But instead of following my head, which was telling me to lie and say that I have no power, but instead I spoke the truth that my heart willed me to.

"We waited an amount of time, then when I started to feel there sadness of me not having anything when they were still smiling is when I knew I had a power and I do I have empathy powers and after we sat had down and just started to talk... when an owl came in and gave us theses..." I trailed off when I handed the note to my mother. Her hand was visible shaking and when she looked over at the others they shivered with fear.

She sighed and handed me back my letter as if she already knew what it said. she made hand gesture for us to sit down as she spoke."Sit down girls we need to talk."

* * *

I was furious beyond compared. Why didn't they tell us. And now we were all sitting in my room looking at different places and fidgeting while our parents argued down stairs about what they were going to. Every once and a while you would here stuff along the lines like 'it's not safe' or 'maybe we should let them go' there was also 'why we just let them decided.' That was definitely my dad saying that because he usual always let me make my own decisions saying if going to learn not to make mistakes i was going to learn from making them. but right now was to furious with any of those adults down there to think kindly of any of them. They had lied to us our whole entire life about our powers. but then it also explains the weird mood swings I would have when I wasn't PMSing. It explains the reason why Kayla was would always know when a pop quiz was coming and why Chole's stuff seemed to be in different places from where she put them. It also explains why we would wake up someday with these weird dreams and they would end up coming true like when I had a dream that this boy was going to ask me out and it actually happened.

I looked over at my book shelf reading the titles in my head til I got to the first Harry Potter book as I skimmed over until I hit the fourth book the year we would be in if we went but would Harry be in that year to would Hermione, Ron, and Draco be there as well. As my eyes traveled around the room i thought about the adventures me and my friends could have. The fun and chaos we could create, as I thought about that I also thought about what my parents might do now that they can't hide this from us anymore. But as I came out of my thoughts I noticed that the yelling had ceased down stairs but as began to wounder what happened I heard a voice that sound old and wise.

"As Zeke had said before why don't you guys let the girls decided." We looked at each other. As if something were controlling us we walked down stairs and looked at our parents and to old man with the long slivery bread and we all knew him as Albus Dumbledore. His eyes twinkled at the three of us and said. "Well go ahead and tell them what you would like to do." And just like that we were aloud to choose what we wanted to do.

I looked into the eyes of my friends and from them I already knew the answer. "We want to go to Hogwarts and learn more about our powers and what's to come in the future." The adults didn't look like they wanted to agree well every adult except the dads, because I'm guessing they've been wanting to use magic around the house for a long time now, but after the mothers shook there heads the dads seemed to burst out in cheer knowing that cleaning cooking and other chores would be so easy now. Dumbledore smiled and said goodbye saying that he well be delighted to have us at school but also warning us that no one is to know of the Harry Potter books and that they will be whipped clean from our memories, so we wont blurt out something that is to come. And with that said, he gave the adults a stern look saying, do it tonight and they nodded there heads back, but there seemed be sadness in their eyes.

* * *

I woke up mornings later only knowing very little things about Harry Potter like what he looked like and what the people around him looked like, but that was about it and yes I had slept for days because as my mother told me before she did the memory erase thing that it takes up a lot energy from the person. But as I walked down stairs I could smell the bacon and sausages cooking along with other things, but when I got down stairs I also heard the sink going like some one was washing dishes, some Harry Potter memory hit me when I walked into the kitchen and saw the dishes cleaning them selves I felt like I had walked into the Weasley house. My eyes bugged out and my jaw dropped about ten inches. When my dad walked in he smiled and said. " Ahem, but Sora, it is very unladylike to stare." At that comment I whipped myself back into shape and spoke. "And when have I ever been lady like." And I was right most of the time I was a tomboy, but that didn't mean I didn't like shoes and and shopping it's just that I've never liked to be all dressed up all the time.

He rolled his eyes and 'mouthed whatever.' I smiled, but just as I was about to walk more into the kitchen my phone went off and started sing Fireflies by Owl City. That told me that I had a text message. I took it out of my pocket, it was from Chole saying.

'Do you remember anything?'

I reread it over and over again and knew that she remember as match as I did and when I got the same message from Kayla I almost started crying knowing I wasn't going to know muck except what the people look like the main idea of what's going on. And you know what it scared me knowing that I wouldn't know much. But before I could even start my mom walked in. "Honey are you ok?" She asked worry coating her voice. So I smiled as I looked and said yes to her. She smiled and said. "Good because you, Chole, and Kayla are going school shopping." I smiled as I heard Fireflies start, but before I got to it, it restarted before it was over telling me I had two text messages when I looked at them they said exactly the same thing.

'Oh my god were going shoppinggg 333333'


End file.
